Azura
by Rexvient
Summary: UA, Blake Belladona, miembro activo e influyente del grupo rebelde White Fang, en un mundo donde sobrevivir para su especie es el pan de cada día, en una lucha constante para tener un mejor lugar para vivir. Un encuentro inesperado hace de su vida un mayor caos, aunque no todos los cambios son malos… y no todos los finales son felices. ¿Podrá cambiar su destino?


Historia creada de mi autoría, doy gracias a Sakkushi por ayudarme con la edición y dibujos especiales.

Los personajes de RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth.

 **»«»«»«»«««»«**

 **Capitulo I: The Fall**

Existe una línea muy delgada de lo que es correcto y lo que no. Desde tiempos lejanos siempre ha sido de esa manera, cada paso, palabra y acciones genera una reacción, buena o mala, egoísta o altruista; cada una son riesgos que decidiste tomar y Blake Belladona lo sabe perfectamente desde esa noche.

La oscuridad dominaba en algunas partes de aquel majestuoso bosque. Los grandes árboles frondosos eran los causantes de aquellas penumbras; Blake, agradece aquel hecho porque podría usar las sombras para ocultarse mientras huía acaloradamente de donde hace un par de minutos fue el asalto a una de los almacenes de Dust de la compañía Schnee. Su respiración se encuentra agitada, a pesar de eso sabía perfectamente lo que debe hacer en estos precisos momentos en la situación en las que se encuentra corriendo por su vida, donde debe mantener la calma porque cualquier error que cometa podría costarle la vida. Pocas veces había tenido que verse en la necesidad de correr. Ella, una leal combatiente de White Fang y su agilidad, una de sus mejores virtudes seguida de la mano en el combate, en este momento todo era es muy diferente. Suelta una maldición al escuchar no muy lejos unos pasos.

Desde el inicio de la misión tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que no debían de ejecutar el plan que se les había encomendado. Intentó persuadir al líder de la flotilla antes de que aceptara _\- Kaen, no creo que debamos aceptar esta misión...-_ su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción y lo dijo mirando algún punto fijo de aquella habitación que utilizaban para guardar sus equipos de combate, había estado con Kaen la mayor parte de sus misiones, los dos se acoplaron inmediatamente; el estilo de batalla de los dos se complementaban, mientras ella era ágil y directa como una asesina Kaen era fuerte y robusto como un tanque, su semblanza tenía que ver mucho en ello, pero no podía resistir por mucho tiempo ese blindaje es en esa parte donde entraba ella con su agilidad; mientras él era el blanco ella los asesinaba sin más.

 _Esto es inusual en ti, Blake -_ sus palabras hacen que la nombrada pose la mirada en él quien en ese momento se está colocando partes de su armadura- _Todo va estar bien. No tienes que preocuparte es una misión muy sencilla. Solo nos infiltramos, tomaremos el Dust y saldremos, lo hemos hecho tantas veces antes -el hombre moreno y de cabellera oscura le sonríe-_ además mientras estés a mi lado nada puede salir mal - le guiña un ojo a lo que la pelinegra suelta un pequeño suspiro.

 _Muy bien... -_ resignada se levanta del barril en el que está sentada y toma sus armas además de colocarse una máscara de _Kitsune_ con la cual oculta su identidad de los otros miembros del equipo. El plan seguía su curso por lo que ella debería de estar más atenta que en otras misiones. Fue su instinto quien la ha salvado en esta ocasión, su instinto y él…El líder de la flotilla, Kaen. La infiltración al almacén había sido pan comido, los guardias externos no significaron un problema real, apenas había entrado al almacén cuando las luces se apagaron y pronto se vieron rodeados; ella, se encuentra a un lado del moreno.

 _Tenías razón…-_ fueron las suaves palabras que llegaron a sus oídos felinos _\- Voy a cubrirte…Aprovecha esta oportunidad para escapar -_ le miró sorprendida y como sabiendo lo que estaba por decir Kaen, le sonrió _\- ¿por quién me tomas? ahora has lo que te digo -_ miro ese par de ojos dorados como los de ella; esa mirada le hizo saber la determinación de su compañero y amigo.

 _¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Vamos a mostrar lo que el escuadrón Delta es capaz de hacer!_ -el moreno se pone frente a Blake cubriendola de cualquier ataque de las armas enemigas. Tras aquellas palabras del líder los enemigos inician el ataque; el fuego cruzado por parte de las dos bandos era difícil para el escuadrón Delta, apenas podían resistir al cubrirse, varias balas se impactaron en el cuerpo de Kaen _\- Ahora Blake… ¡CORRE! -_ el grito del moreno la hizo reaccionar, sus piernas se movieron solas, al verla correr él sonrió y por fin sacó su arma, una espada de tres metros de largo. La blandeo como si fuera una pluma- _Hehe, de aquí… ¡Me llevó a varios!_ -Se dejó ir contra uno de los que tenía rifle y el hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la espada lo partió en dos, se incorpora y mira a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que la mayoría de su equipo yacía en el suelo sin vida _\- Tuvimos una vida grata ¿no creen eso, muchachos…? -_ Varios soldados lo rodean apuntándole con sus armas y le disparan; él, se deja ir contra ellos aniquilando algunos pero cuando esta apunto de matar a otro un impacto lo detiene un poco, una de las balas ha perforado su hombro, gruñe y sigue su ataque _\- Creo no podré invitarte otro ramen de atún…_ -sonríe ligeramente al recordar a la pelinegra antes de sentir como varias balas se impactaron en él.

Cómo podía ser posible que eso estuviera pasando, apenas pudo esquivar algunas balas gracias a su agilidad y a su semblanza. Escapar de ese almacén había consumido mucho de ella, no supo en qué momento se adentro en el bosque, a lo lejos aun puede escuchar algunos disparos y es esa la situación por la que se encuentra agitada, debe buscar un lugar donde ocultarse por unos momentos y recuperar un poco de su energía. Se ocultó en un hueco de un árbol, en esos momentos todo estaba en silencio; intentó calmarse un poco, enfriar sus ideas y ver posibilidades para poder escapar si era encontrada, nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría después, dos soldados enemigos le habían estado siguiendo el rastro y los tenía a un par de metros de donde ella se estaba ocultando. Se asomó un poco y se llevó una sorpresa, esos uniformes y esos cascos los reconocía perfectamente, una fuerte oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo pues los habían traicionado. Esos soldados forman parte de la rebelión liderados por Adam; Blake se muerde el labio para contener el manojo de emociones que fluyen en ella al saber que su misma especie los ha vendido y sobretodo que él la había ofrecido de tal manera.

- _No puede estar muy lejos_ \- Escucha decir a uno de los hombres, mientras buscan en los alrededores, si tan sólo tuviera un arma con ella; había dejado su arma en el almacén al atacar a uno de los soldados, observa su entorno y lo único que encuentra son piedras y ramas. Toma una de las piedras entre sus manos tendría que ver el momento indicado para salir de donde esta y defenderse, pero a quién quería engañar, eso no le resultaría tan fácil aunque fuera ágil en batalla tenía presente que en cuanto atacara a uno tendría poco tiempo para poder esquivar el ataque del otro y, en una situación normal, eso seria tan facil pero en esos momentos se encontraba casi al límite sumandole que se encuentra en desventaja por el hecho de las armas, estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento cuando los escucha hablar de nuevo.

-¿ _Quién eres?-_ los dos soldados apuntan con sus armas a un desconocido.

Blake se asoma para ver qué está pasando y al apenas hacerlo se congeló en su lugar; justo en medio de los dos soldados se encuentra de pie una chica de cabello rubio, su piel blanca manchada de sangre y al cruzar su mirada con ese par de ojos rojos, sintió como la dejaba expuesta y frágil. Le sorprendió ese sentimiento y esa mirada feroz.

-¡ _No importa, dispara!-_ los dos soldados disparan a la chica recién llegada la cual sin importar cuantas balas impacten en su cuerpo se mueve para golpear a uno de ellos, quedan sorprendidos tanto los soldados como Blake y más al escuchar como el puño de la rubia se impacta en la quijada de uno de los hombres prácticamente rompiéndola por el crujir de los huesos. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el sujeto sale volando a unos cuantos metros de donde esta la pelinegra escondida, el único sujeto que queda de pie se encuentra paralizado y tarda un poco en reaccionar pero ya cuando lo hace es muy tarde, un puño se impacta en su abdomen acompañado de una llamarada de fuego que explota al hacer contacto con él; vomita sangre a causa del impacto además de que la explosión lo manda a volar y chocar contra un árbol.

Esa resistencia le hacía recordar a la semblanza de Kaen pero se percató que no era como la de él pues notó sangre de donde habían impactado las balas- "¿ _Intolerante al dolor...?"_ \- pensó. Un ruido la hizo volver la mirada a esos ojos que de nueva cuenta la miraban fijamente, no sabía si moverse al no conocer las intenciones de la otra chica, para ella era un enemigo más, notó como esos ojos escarlata sedientos de sangre se tornaban en unos lilas que de alguna forma le transmitían soledad casi al mismo tiempo que cae al suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el almacén de Dust unos hombres terminan de apilar los cuerpos sin vida de lo que fue el escuadrón Delta.

 _-Jefa, estos eran los últimos -_ uno de los soldados hace reverencia a la que sería su comandante-

 _-Perfecto -_ respondió la aludida sin ningún remordimiento al mirar a la pila de cuerpos-

 _-Cinder Fall ¿era necesario tanto derramamiento de sangre? -_ la nombrada se gira para encontrarse a una joven de cabellera blanca y ojo azules, su ropa blanca y siendo custodiada por guardias le indican de quién se trataba, cómo no saberlo.

 _-Señorita Weiss Schnee_ -la mujer de ojos ambarinos pone su mejor cara y le sonríe- _su padre me contrató para encargarme de la basura despreciable que sus hombres no son capaz de limpiar -_ levanta su mano en dirección de los cuerpos y una gran flama se forma desintegrando los mismos; convirtiéndolos en polvo.

La albina pone mala cara; nunca le habían gustado los negocios turbios de su padre al contratar a esta mujer, de hecho, no le agradaba para nada Cinder Fall. Siempre hacia lo que quería y no podía hacer nada para detenerla porque cuenta con todo el apoyo de su padre- _¡Agh, como sea! -_ la ojiazul se retira sin más.

La pelinegra borra su sonrisa al ver como la otra joven se marcha y un soldado se le acerca _\- ¿Qué hacemos con lo otro, comandante?_

-Una sonrisa diferente se forma en sus labios, la cual, hizo que el soldado se estremeciera _\- Sabes a donde tienes que llevarlo -_ lo miró severamente _\- No te atrevas a cometer algún error o voy a despellejarte._

-¡S-si señora! -el soldado intenta mantener la compostura y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

-la pelinegra toma su celular y hace una llamada _\- Las piezas inician a moverse…_

Cuando crees que tu vida es normal, que nada cambiara, que todo seguirá igual, dejame decirte que estás en un gran error. La tormenta llegará y derrumbará todos tus cimientos, te dejaré en la nada, me pedirás y suplicaras que todo termine, que quieres morir, pero te mantendré porque quiero verte sufrir un poco más.

Continuara...

Bueno aqui termina este primer capitulo, el dibujo de este se encuentra en mi perfil. comentarios y sugerencias pasen a dejar un Review!


End file.
